Characters
A character is an interactive entity the player controls during levels in Happy Wheels. The in-game camera will follow the character based on the where the character is (if the character's torso is destroyed, the camera will follow the heart). There are currently 15 total character types and 10 vehicles that a character will ride. Jim said that he may sometime create an NPC based on himself. Many new users believe characters can be 'unlocked', which in fact they cannot. It is simply that they have yet to be made. All ten current characters and their NPC's can be acessed in the game's Level Editor. Some playable characters have 1 character (e.g: Segway Guy) and some have multiple characters. (e.g: Irresponsible Dad, Santa Claus), these types of characters are known as Multi Playable Characters. There are 25 character slots total, 10 of which are filled. Currently Released Characters Wheelchair Guy Wheelchair Guy is one of the first 4 characters. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Right - Lean right *Left - Lean left *Z - Eject *Shift - Rotate jet clockwise *Ctrl - Rotate jet counter-clockwise *Space - Fire jet ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise arm 1 and leg 2 *Ctrl - Raise arm 2 and leg 1 *Space - Grab ---- Segway Guy Segway Guy is one of the first 4 characters. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten legs Up *Ctrl - Bend legs down *Space - Jump ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms other way. ---- Irresponsible Dad Irresponsible Dad is one of the first 4 characters that was originally from version 1.0 Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forward *Z - Eject both *Shift - Eject father *Ctrl - Eject child *Space - Brake *C - Change camera to view child ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Effective Shopper Effective Shopper is one of the first four characters, although she is not playable in any demos. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean Left *Right - Lean Right *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Shift- Nothing *Ctrl- Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms other way. ---- Moped Couple The Moped Couple was added on November 19th, 2010, and it's only feature that was added in V1.20. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject man - The woman will remain holding the man if Z is pressed repeatedly. *Shift - Eject woman *Space - Speed boost *Ctrl - Brake *C - Change camera to view woman ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Lawnmower Man Lawnmower Man was added on May 20th, 2011, and was the only feature added in V1.40. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Ctrl - Nothing *Shift - Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl - Straighten arms *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms other way. ---- Explorer Guy Explorer Guy '''was added on July 22nd, 2011, in V1.45, along with the rail. '''Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Lean Explorer Guy forward *Ctrl - Lean Explorer Guy backward *Space - When held, attaches cart to rails ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Santa Claus Santa Claus was added December 22nd, 2011, and is the first triple playable character to be added to the game, second being Irresponsible Mom. He is also the largest character. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sled right along with elves *Left - Lean the sled a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Ctrl- Nothing *Shift - Cuts elves loose after they die or lose legs *Space - Float *C - Change camera to view elves ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Take control of the elves, but not Santa *Ctrl - (same as Shift) *Space - Grab ---- 'Pogostick Man' Main Article: Pogostick Man Pogostick Man was added April 13th, 2012 as the first character released in 2012. His screams and moans are voiced by YouTuber UberHaxorNova. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Bounce forward *Down - Bounce backward *Left - Roll forward *Right - Roll backward *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten body *Ctrl - Crouch down *Space - Force bounce; hold to charge ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms other way *Space - Grab ---- 'Irresponsible Mom' Main article: Irresponsible Mom Irresponsible Mom was added to the game September 21st, 2012. This character is the second to consist of 3 different characters. First being Santa Claus. She is the first character to have three wheels. She is also the first character to have a non-obese character get an ejection boost. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backward *Right - Lean forward *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Eject Baby *Ctrl - Eject Little Girl *Space - Brakes ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Vehicles Wheelchair.svg|Wheelchair Guy's Wheelchair. Segway.svg|Segway Guy's Segway. Dad's Bike.svg|Irresponsible Dad's Bike. Motorised Scooter.svg|Effective Shopper's Motorized Scooter. Moped.svg|Moped Couple's Moped. Lawnmower.svg|Lawnmower Man's Lawnmower. Minecart.svg|Explorer Guy's Mine Cart. Sleigh.svg|Santa Claus' Sleigh. Pogostick.svg|Pogostick Man's Pogostick. Mum's Bike.svg|Irresponsible Mom's Bike. Character sizes Small characters: Irresponsible Dad's son, Irresponsible Mom's children, and the elves. Medium characters: Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad, the Moped Couple, Pogostick Man and Irresponsible Mom Slightly heavier medium characters: Segway Guy and Explorer Guy Large characters: Effective Shopper, Lawnmower Man and Santa Claus. small chars.png|Small characters medium chars.png|Medium characters fat chars.png|Large characters Unreleased Characters Akira Bike Akira Bike (unofficial name) was an unreleased character that could be found in the game before the release of the moped couple. ThatCanadianGuy was one of the first people to notice this. Since a level could not be tested using Akira Bike, there are no known controls. Jim may release it eventually. Potential Characters 'Tuk - Tuk Character' Tuk-Tuk character '''is a potential character. If added, he will drive an auto rickshaw. Jim confirmed "Tuk-Tuk character added to the list of possibilities" when the Happy Wheels Facebook page reached 1,000,000 likes. Non-Playable Characters A '''Non-Playable Character is a non-controllable version of a character, found in user-made levels and accessed via the level editor. 'Custom Non-Player Characters' A Custom Non-Playable Character is a user-created NPC. Glitches *After ejection, when grabbing objects such as the ground, the character's hands might not visually touch the object. This gives the appearance of holding onto nothing. It is still possible to move normally. *On the Character Selection screen, if you wait long enough, WCG1.PNG|Wheelchair Guy glitch. SWG1.PNG|Segway Guy glitch. IRD1.PNG|Irresponsible Dad glitch. EFS1.PNG|Effective Shopper glitch. MPC1.PNG|Moped Couple glitch. LMM1.PNG|Lawnmower Man glitch. EPG1.PNG|Explorer Guy glitch. SANTA NOOOO.PNG|Santa Claus glitch. some characters can fall off the platform, but some will only fall off if you are using the correct computer since not all computers are accurate. *When the 1.62 update was initially released, levels with the "Hide Vehicle" option on would also hide the character's vehicle on the character selection screen. Santa was the only one who fell off the stonehenge. This was later fixed. *When a level starts out with a character having their vehicle hidden, shift and ctrl commands don't work. *After ejecting, as soon as you hold an arrow key, right before a character holds his/her pose, hold either Shift or Ctrl then let go of the arrow key being pressed and then let go of Shift or Ctrl, he/she will pose regularly (if the character has to), but he/she will be stuck in that pose and you won't be able to doing anything else until you press the key that makes him/her do that pose. This can work even when the vehicles are hidden. Trivia *Many new users to Happy Wheels believe that characters can be unlocked, but this is in fact false. The reason behind much of this is the empty character slots, which many new users believe hold unlockable characters, although in reality, they are simply spaces for new characters to be placed into. New characters are added into the game in updates. A new character, item, or implement can be accessed by everyone when the game is updated publicly. The demo version of Happy Wheels, which does not update, includes very few of the features included on the official version, which can be found on Total Jerkface. *There are six characters that are capable of coherent speech: Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad (but not his child), the woman of Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Santa Claus (and his elves), and Pogostick Man. *The NPC of a new character is released along with the playable character(s) itself. *Update 1.62 added the ability to hide a character's vehicle, allowing the player to always begin outside a vehicle. Before this update, all characters had to eject out of their vehicles before flopping around aimlessly. *You can change the character in the Level Editor by clicking the character, dragging the arrow left to right to change character. *It takes 5 seconds for a character to die when ripped in half or when their pelvis is broken. *It is unknown if Jim will make all characters in the game a mascot like Wheelchair Guy and Effective Shopper. *It says when you hover your mouse over the density changer, that a character's density is 1. If you do the math, a bowling ball would then have the density of 0.09, which the character would easily lift up as if it were made out of foam. Therefore proving that the characters actually have super human strength! Also, with some testing and simple math, the Pogostick Man can lift a ball with the density of 8.6. Meaning he can lift 8.6 times his weight. From average human weight from the whole world (being 62 kg/136 lb). He can lift more than half a ton or 533 kg (1175 lb). *Wheelchair Guy, Segway Guy and Explorer Guy can fall off the stonehenge in the Character Select screen if you are using the correct computer type. *All characters who fall off of the stonehenge fall off from the front. Video .]] Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Segway Guy Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:Effective Shopper Category:Moped Couple Category:Lawnmower Man Category:Explorer Guy Category:Santa Claus Category:Pogostick Man Category:Irresponsible Mom Category:Characters Available In the App Category:Characters Not Available In the App Category:Original Characters Category:2009 Category:Features of TJF Category:Potential Characters Category:Leaked Characters